onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kozuki Family
|occupation = |leader = Kozuki Momonosuke |residency = Wano Country |status = Extant }} The Kozuki Family is a powerful family of daimyo residing in Kuri in Wano Country. The family has existed for centuries in which they invented the Poneglyphs and became friends with the people of the Mokomo Dukedom. Crest The crest of the Kozuki Family depicts some sort of bird with a glowing orb in its chest and spread wings. Around the bird figure, there is a circle with four sprout-like symbols coming from it at each ordinal direction. Retainers and other servants of the Kozuki Family have this crest tattooed in their bodies in order to allow recognition. The crest can also be found in locations affiliated with the family. Members So far, the only confirmed members of this family is its late patriarch, the daimyo of Kuri Kozuki Oden, and his son and heir Kozuki Momonosuke. The clan has five known retainers, three from Wano Country — Kin'emon, Kanjuro and Raizo — and two from Mokomo Dukedom — Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. All of them bear the Kozuki Family crest on their bodies as a way of identification. History Past 800 years ago, the Kozuki Family invented the poneglyphs. As the inventors of the ancient text, they also has the knowledge to not only read poneglyphs but also write its language which is passed down to hptheir descendants. According to Nekomamushi, the Kozuki Family has been friends with the people of the Mokomo Dukedom for a very long time. Kozuki Oden sacrificed himself to allow his son Momonosuke and his retainers Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo to escape from Wano Country, and he was executed by Kaido, thus ending the family's knowledge of how to read the text on the poneglyphs and write its language. Momonosuke and the retainers traveled to Zou, and Kin'emon pretended to be his father in order to avoid drawing attention, but were shipwrecked, which caused Raizo to be separated from them. They ended up on Dressrosa, where they were chased by the guards. Momonosuke stowed away on a ship heading for Punk Hazard, and Kanjuro sacrificed himself in order to allow Kin'emon to head for Punk Hazard. Momonosuke was kept in Caesar Clown's facility on Punk Hazard with other children he was experimenting on. Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit out of hunger and ended up in the garbage dump after being chased by the guards. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Luffy discovered Momonosuke inside the trash heap, and the two managed to escape. After escaping from the facility, Momonosuke reunited with Kin'emon, and the two headed with the Straw Hats to Dressrosa to rescue Kanjuro. Dressrosa Arc Momonosuke was put on the team protecting the Thousand Sunny because Kin'emon forbade him from going on the island. His group was attacked and turned into art by Jora, but Brook tricked and defeated her, returning them to normal. Law then arrived and told the Sunny crew to head for Zou with Caesar, which they did. They were chased by the Big Mom Pirates during the journey, but managed to escape. They arrived on Zou the next day, and chased off the remaining Beasts Pirates that were devastating the island. They then went to work on healing the Mink Tribe which the pirates had poisoned. However, Momonosuke did not feel well and stayed in his room. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Momonosuke reunited with Kin'emon and Kanjuro when they made it onto Zou several days later, and the minks took them to Raizo's location. During this, Momonosuke and the retainers revealed the true purpose of their mission to the Straw Hats. Upon Momonosuke's request, Luffy agreed to ally his pirate alliance with the samurai and the minks, creating the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. The Kozuki Family then decided to head back to Wano Country with the Heart Pirates and part of the Straw Hat Pirates, under the cover of Law's submarine. However, Momonosuke decided to stay on Zou to further communicate with Zunisha, and Inuarashi agreed to stay behind with him as well. Trivia * Its name contains the kanji for and . * In Chapter 816, the clan was introduced as the "Kogetsu Family". However, the subsequent chapter changed it to "Kozuki". Both share the same meaning and kanji characters. This is fixed in the Volume release, where the dialog was changed to "Kozuki" in Chapter 816. * A pattern similar to the family crest was presented on Luffy's kimono on the cover of Chapter 310. Also on the cover there is a pink, flying dragon. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Kozuki ru:Семья Кодзуки Category:Families Category:Wano Country Characters